A Tale Never Told
by rsbstarz
Summary: AU Gustave Daae is in financial ruin and is left with no choice but to break his promise to his late wife and arrange the marriage of his daughter Christine to the Lord of North – Erik Destler. EC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of POTO...well that's done =) so here we go *fingers crossed***

**A TALE NEVER TOLD**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

A brief nod from the receptionist told Gustave Daae that he was allowed into the room. He entered and was met by an old friend who was also the manager of The Clarkson Bank. He was sitting in a chair, signing documents that were scattered around his desk.

"Richard?" whispered Gustave.

The clerk looked up and barely recognised the man who stood before him now. A man who once ran a very successful business and now he was going to the dogs. In the past few years the business has been making less and less each year, resulting in Gustave taking on many debts – most of which he couldn't pay. He could already tell where this conversation was going and did not want to lose an old friend, a friend who stood by him in the years of his life where he needed support. In fact it was this man who made it possible for him to have the job he currently had.

"Gustave! My old friend. It has been so long." Richard stood and greeted Gustave. He then gestured for him to sit in the chair opposite from him. An awkward silence filled the room just for one moment as they both wondered how to start the conversation. "Well what can I do for you?"

"Richard, you know of my financial needs already and because of that I am going to cut straight to the point. I need to extend a loan and possibly delay the payments to come." Gustave looked the man into the eyes. He knew that there is very little chance of this happening and yet he held on to the hope that it might.

"Gustave, I cannot. Not without the risk of losing my job. I'm _sorry_." Richard looked away, not being able to look at Gustave in the face.

"_Please_. What am I to do if you do not grant me this loan? Please I will do anything. _Anything_." Gustave was at breaking point. Several thoughts ran through his head at once, many of them resulting in him and his two beloved daughters living on the streets with no possession of keep.

Richard looked at the man before him – if you could call him a man. He just wanted to help his friend so much, but did not know what to do. Gustave and his two daughters would be forced out of their home within the next month if payments are not made, as well as his friend going to jail. If he did, what would become of his two daughters? That's when the thought occurred to him.

"Gustave! _Stop_ that at once! What has become of you? Think of your _dignity_!" Gustave looked at Richard in silence – not knowing what to do. "You have two daughters – am I correct?" Gustave nodded. "How old is the eldest?"

"She will turn 20 this autumn." Gustave was wondering where the man was going with this and then it occurred to him, marry Christine off. Marry Christine off? I could not do that. I wouldn't do that. If I did, I would be disrespecting their Mother's last wish, that he would let Christine and Amelia marry a suitable man of their choosing. "No Richard, I cannot and will not do that." The cheek of this man to suggest such a thing!

"Gustave, you know this makes perfect sense. It is the _only_ way you can get you out of your debts. I'm sure if you explained it to your daughter, she'll understand." Richard was silent for a minute, allowing that to sink in. "Think about your daughters, do you _really_ want them to live on the streets? At least by marrying one daughter you will be able to know that there is also a home for the second should anything happen to you. She is already 2 years above the average age of a married woman. Imagine if something happened to you, all they would be left with, is your debts and no home, no future-"

"But-" Gustave started, but was quickly interrupted by Richard.

"There is a bachelor; he is not far from this town. Rumour has it, he is searching for a bride and not only that, he will be able to pay off your debt _and_ offer your daughter a life of luxury." Richard took a deep sigh. "Meet me back here in an hour. I will see if the rumours are true as well as discuss the details."

* * *

><p>Richard looked at his watch. It should be this time when she comes to the market and then he saw her.<p>

"Madame Giry!" Richard ran to catch up with her. "MADAME GIRY!" he shouted again which caused her to stop.

"Mr Becket, is anything wrong?" Madame Giry asked completely confused to as to why Mr Becket was pursuing her.

"Is it true? Is Lord Leroux searching for a bride?" He asked panting feel disastrously out of breath.

"_Bride_?" Where on earth did this come from? Lord Erik married? She could not imagine him being married, but an idea was already forming in her mind. If he married he may come out of that God forsaken room more often, also it would be good for Angelina to have a mother. Yes he would be married. Why hadn't she thought of the idea? "Why yes, but he has not found a suited prospect yet. Why have you any?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes well, a very dear friend of mine has a _lovely_ daughter. She is to turn 20 later this autumn. He owns a business and I know for a fact that she has been raised in good environment-"

"Mr Becket, how about we go to the café over there and talk this over a good cup of tea?" She gestured to the café over the road, "Don't you think?"

"Yes. Of course, right this way then Madame." He nodded for her to lead the way.

Once they reached the outside of the café. Richard opened the door of the café, holding it open for Madame Giry to walk in before he slipped into the building himself. Once inside they were shown to a table at the back where there were it was private. Richard waited for Madame Giry to sit before he did so himself.

"What would you like Madame Giry?" Richard asked politely.

"Cup of tea with slice of carrot cake please." She replied after looking at the menu.

"And I too would like a slice of carrot cake with a strong cup of coffee please." Richard told the waiter who was waiting by their table. The waiter nodded and walked away to collect their orders.

"So, now I would like to know more about the family of course." Madame Giry asked curiously.

"Well, the father is Gustave Daae. He owns a business that was successful and is now in the verge of ruin. I have suggested to him to marry off his eldest daughter Christine who is 19 presently. She has a younger sister named Amelia. Their mother died 7 years after the birth of Amelia due to a severe fever one late winter night. After that I think that Christine has brought her sister up as well as look after the threshold."

All the while Richard was speaking, Madame Giry couldn't help but think that Christine has had experience bringing a child up, but there was still the matter of-

"Now I am guessing the dowry is going to be how much the business needs to get out of ruin? Am I correct?" Madame Giry questioned.

"Well yes, but I am not aware of how much it is you see. I am to meet Gustave in 10 minutes, perhaps if I send someone over to the bank and tell them to lead him here?"

"Yes, do that."

Richard then got up and went to the desk of the café. He asked for a piece of paper and pen and wrote:

_Gustave,_

_It is true that he is marrying._

_You should come to the café just opposite the butchers as soon as you have read this._

_Richard_

"Could one of you go to The Clarkson Bank and give this a Gustave Daae? You may have to wait a while, but none the less make _sure_ he gets this note. I will give 15 pence now and 15 pence later when you have escorted him back here." He looked at the young waiter who merely nodded and then walked out of the door carrying the note.

15 minutes later the waiter came back bringing with him Gustave.

"Gustave there you are!" Richard exclaimed when he saw his friend, "Come over here and let me introduce you to Madame Giry, she is the head of housekeeping at Castle North." He then looked over to Madame Giry. "This is Gustave Daae." They both mutely nodded towards each other. While in the meantime Richard passed the waiter the money he owed.

"Excuse me, but I have to go back to work – papers don't sign themselves!" Richard boomed and then left the café without another word.

An awkward silence filled the room. Madame Giry looked at the man sitting in front of her. He didn't seem like a man who was filled with greed but instead one who was very genuine.

"You are Gustave Daae, no?" she asked wanting to get the man to talk.

"Yes, that is I, Gustave Daae. I am sure that Richard has informed you of my business status and that I am looking for suitable suitor for my daughter, Christine." Madame Giry suspected a tone of failure – maybe failure towards his daughter?

"Yes, I was also told you have a younger daughter named Amelia?" She looked at Gustave to receive a brief nod. "And would you mind telling me, who has looked after Christine and Amelia since your other half has passed away?"

"Well Amelia was aged 7 and Christine 12 when Elizabeth passed away. Since then…"Gustave paused, taking a moment to think "…well I guess Christine took on the responsibility of caring for Amelia for the most part. I think she felt that it brought her closer to her Mother in a way. She also took on the responsibility of the house as well as the cooking."

"I see." Madame Giry replied. She couldn't think of anyone better for Erik to marry. "I guess it is my turn now. I work for Lord Erik Destler. I am the head of housekeeping at Castle North. He is just person and has designed architecture for many people, such as the Duke of Nottingham. He is also the strategist adviser of The King of England and he also has the task of looking after the North of England. Anything else you wish to know Sir Daae?" Madame Giry asked.

Gustave Daae fell silent for a moment, taking in all the information that he was given. This man seemed to have a lot of power and all the requirements needed for his daughter to live the rest of her life would be met. Everything except love – but love could grow, couldn't it? That is what he hoped, for his daughter. He gave a nod to Madame Giry letting her know that she could carry on.

"Now the dowry, I am assuming the amount is whatever you will need to get your business out of ruin?" She looked at Gustave to receive another nod. "How much are we talking about?"

"Well, you see I also have quite a few debts that will need to be paid to see that my business is refurbished, if you know what I mean." He looked Madame Giry in the eyes. "I am need of £100,000."

"Done, I look forward to our next meeting. You are to go retrieve your daughters and bring them to The Castle of the North as soon as you can." Madame Giry gathered her things, getting ready to leave but just before she left the building she looked back. "I am sorry about your financial problem. I can see that your daughters mean _very_ much to you. The wedding is to happen the beginning of next week. Also, I have forgotten to mention that Lord Leroux has a young daughter Angelina aged 6 and Lord Destler himself is a little different. Now I must leave you Sir Daae." With that she left, without giving Gustave a chance to speak.

He knew that there was a catch. Was Lord Destler crippled? Old maybe? And also a daughter – but where from? He wondered. Then the thought occurred to him, he now had to go home to tell his daughters of what is to happen. His daughter to be married next week!

**It's my first POTO story thing so hoping that it all goes well =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing of POTO **

**Thank you for waiting and I shall not delay you any longer =)**

**A TALE NEVER TOLD**

**CHAPTER 2**

All that could be heard from within the dark room was the ruffling of paper. The only light were the two candles sat either end of the large desk. The man standing shook his head and scribbled something out replacing it with another drawing. He looked around the room hoping for some inspiration but found nothing. He knew he spent far too much time than was necessary in his study, after a period of time the room had become like a cage for him. He looked up towards the door just as it opened. He found himself looking at none other than his head of housekeeper Madame Giry. She entered silently and walked over towards the curtains to open them. The light of the clear night sky filled the room.

Madame Giry looked over at the man behind the desk. It amazed the woman of how much pressure this man took upon himself to finish a new design, it was remarkable for any man as well as the amount of accomplishments this man had achieved in his life time and what a shame it was the people know him more for his anger than the architect and problem solver that Sir Erik Destler is. His quick temper gets the best of him most times and unleashes hell upon those who have done wrong by him. But what amazed her was the love he could give if given a chance, Angelina was proof of that. The girl had won her father's heart since birth and not to mention inherited his stubbornness. A chance for love is what he needs, especially after the cruelty he has received due to the appearance of a quarter of his face. She could not blame him for his frustration sometimes as many have turned him down due to the appearance of his face and one woman in particular had used it against him. Manipulating him with thoughts that were false and crushed his hopes in the palm of her hand but she had given him one thing that she could say she was thankful for.

"What are you doing here?" he spoke with a cold demeanour while placing the pencil on the desk. He looked at the woman who had looked out for him ever since the day he was born.

She walked away from the curtains and instead went towards the door. She could sense if Erik was in one of his moods and decided best that she would tell him quickly and leave.

"Problems Erik?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I am looking at it." He replied sharply with a straight face.

"Erik I am going to be blunt and what has been done can only be continued and not reversed or changed in any way. Once I begin you must let me finish. Promise me that." She paused for a response and received a stiff nod. "Angelina needs a motherly figure and that is why I have arranged for a meeting. The Daae's will be arriving within the next couple of days. If Christine is right for Angelina as well as becoming the Lady for this castle you are to marry her by the end of next week."

Erik stared at his head of housekeeper. What was she playing at? Who would willingly want to marry him…unless, no. he would not suffer again, not to mention let his daughter suffer with him. He would not marry they are good were they are. He advanced towards Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry I think that you are missing the point. Angelina has received a motherly figure before and thankfully it was _before_ she could even remember. Do you remember what she put Angelina through? The pain she suffered as a baby. A _baby_! _NO ONE DESERVES TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT. A BABY_. _A TINY DEFENCELESS BABY_!"

"Erik it was not your fault. You didn't know she was going to…"

"You are missing the point woman. I left my daughter alone with her. _Alone_. I left her defenceless against _that_ whore. And I am not going to leave my daughter in the care of another 'motherly' figure again. Do you understand?" His face was solid as stone as he spoke the final words.

"Erik…"

"Leave now. You are already testing my patience." He stated coldly turning his back to her to walk towards the balcony.

"I cannot undo what has been done but…not every woman is the same. You know that fully well. At least on my behalf and Angelina's give her a chance." She gave Erik one last glance and then left the room.

Erik stood there on the balcony motionless. Up above him clouds were forming. A storm was coming. He took a deep breath of fresh air trying to calm him nerves. But his thoughts over took his mind and he couldn't seem to calm down. How _dare_ she? Who does she think she is? Thinking that she could arrange his marriage. He was Erik Destler. Lord of the North. Greatest architect in Europe. Advisory for the King. How dare she tell him what to do? He had every mind to go to her and tell her to leave. But he couldn't. She was older than he and had the respect of many. If he told her to leave many others would follow suit willingly.

This is when the thought occurred to him. He would leave. He would leave for a 'business trip' that cannot wait. Without a groom there would be no wedding.

"Maid." he called. "MAID!" He called again as someone opened the door. He looked to see that it was a maid he had called for. He looked at her, "Pack my things. I must leave for urgent business. It cannot wait; I want my things ready and in the carriage in the next 10 minutes. I shall be waiting down stairs. Do not and I shall repeat _do not_ wake Madame Giry. She is tired and must rest. She does far too much than is required most of the time." _All the time_ he added silently.

He left the room and in to the dark corridor towards Angelina's room. The years of training in the dark did him well and now he could see perfectly in the dark, just as he could when the sun is at its highest point. He opened the door silently and went to his daughter. Her dolls were scattered around the room as well as her other toys. Carefully he sat beside her and took off his mask. He woke her gently.

"Angel." He whispered. She started to rub her eyes and then look towards her father. She jumped up in response and hugged her father.

"Daddy!" she squealed happily hugging as tightly as she arms could.

He responded her hug and gently pecked her cheek. "Listen Angel, I have to go. There is some urgent business that cannot wait." He looked at her while speaking and the smiles seemed to disappear as spoke. "I know you are not fond of my trips Angel but I have duties my dear."

"But do you have to go daddy? Why can't someone else do it for you?" she pleaded as she embraced her father again. He chuckled. Even at this age she knew so much. _He remembered one day when he asked her a question, "Why learn so much so quickly?" She replied with "I want to be like my daddy!"_

He sighed. "Angel, no one else knows as much as I do or thinks like me and therefore I must do the jobs I am given." He sighed again. "I have to go now. I love you mon cherie." He gave her one last hug, grabbed his mask and walked towards the door. He glanced once more towards her. "Make sure you give them hell while I'm gone." And with a smile and a wink he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

The maid was waiting by the entrance. "Everything is ready my lord." she spoke looking down.

"Thank you." he whispered as entered the waiting carriage.

A fairly sized cottage stood in the outskirt of a small village. It was surrounded by wildlife what with a forest to the west and a stream running from south to north. The stream passed the heart of village.

Christine hummed a soothing lullaby as she brushed her younger sister's hair. She had wanted to go to town that day as her order of books had arrived but was stopped by the news of her father returning home after such an unexpected short journey. She couldn't help but think of what may have caused her father to return home so quickly. Maybe Sir Becket had granted her father the extra loan?

"Chrissie?" Amelia asked after Christine had finished her lullaby as well as brushing her hair. "You know Raoul?" Christine fought back an urge to smile. Earlier on in the week they had met Raoul a family friend who seemed very interested in Amelia and Amelia him.

"Yes I think that after 5 years of knowing his family I think I _may_ know him." Christine teased as she stood and started making her way to the kitchen to check the dinner that she had begun, Amelia following.

"Well I think that…" She paused to look Christine in the eyes. "I think that I like him." Christine smiled she had seen this coming ever since the Christmas Ball his family had held a few weeks ago. During that night Raoul danced with no one apart from Amelia and Amelia was more than happy to oblige with the request. All throughout the night the couple had an aura of love and it could be seen in their eyes. Then a week earlier he has asked her about Amelia's likes and dislikes as well as what would make her happy. Knowing this, she knew that the two had feelings for each other.

"Well Amelia Daae I think that he likes you to. Actually I know this for a fact." She paused to watch Amelia's confused face and easily read the thought process going through her mind. "How?" She questioned herself for Amelia. "Well last week Raoul had come to me and engaged me in a conversation regarding none other but you." She smiled and finished adding the final touches to their dinner.

"Christine? Amelia? Where are my two favourite girls?" a voice came from the entrance of the household which could be only recognised as their father's.

"Well considering that we're your only girl's papa, unless there are some siblings that you haven't told us about." Christine teased her father as she embraced him with a hug.

"Papa!" Amelia rejoiced as she too joined in the embrace.

He looked at both of his daughters. The smiles on their faces warmed his very heart. They had kept him going when Elizabeth had died. He smiled at his daughters as he returned their embrace. How was he going to tell his daughters?

"Papa you must be tired, come rest and tell me about your journey." Amelia guided her father to a chair while Christine walked back towards the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the roast pot from the kitchen placing it on the dining table. She then turned her gaze towards her father and her sister. Amelia was staring intently at the fire and her father…well he looked worried. She walked over to the two and sat opposite her father.

She looked at him waiting to hear how his trip went but judging by his facial expression it seemed as though that the loan wasn't granted. She waited to hear the words, the words which would prove her judgment wrong.

"Sir Becket couldn't grant us the loan, not without losing his job." he looked down as he spoke.

"It's-" Amelia started but was cut off by her sister

"Amelia let Papa finish." Christine said waiting for her father to continue.

"He did however pull a few strings but it...it affects _you_ so much Chrissie." He inhaled deeply and put his hands over his face. Christine felt so sorry for him but what could affect her so unless…

"Papa, please I will do anything for you and Amelia." She went over to him and tugged at his hands.

"His name is Sir Erik Destler. He is the strategist adviser of The King and he looks after the lands of the north. Thus named Knight of the north and he is also an architect." He then paused to make sure he didn't leave anything out. "Chrissie, he also has a daughter who's six and I think her name is Angelina. Christine you don't have to do this. I -"

"NO!" Amelia shouted stopping her father from continuing. "Papa how can you even _ask_ Christine that? I will not allow this to happen when there is other ways!" Amelia stopped as she looked at Christine who stood in silence. She walked over to her sister, "Chrissie?" Amelia paused, waiting for a reaction. "Christine?" She said again but this time gently shaking her which caused Christine to get out of her trance like state.

She looked at her father and sister allowing everything to sink in. The man surely had a lot of titles yet he was not married and he had a daughter? But there must be a catch as someone who is of that standing must have something wrong with them but she would ignore this if it would help her father and sister. If her marrying would allow them to keep their home then she would do it. She could not stand the thought of them being homeless so much that she didn't care about the fact that she would be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life. "I'll do it." Christine whispered.

"Christine?" her father whispered in disbelief.

"Christine what are you thinking? You will not do this I absolutely condemn -"

"It is my choice is it not? And I am choosing this, this way you are keeping your promise to Mama, Papa. I am choosing to marry Mr Destler. I…I want to do this. When must we go?"

Her father looked at her begging to differ but knew he wouldn't be able to change his daughter's mind after she had set her mind to something. It was a trait she had inherited from her mother.

Her father sighed thinking about the surreal situation. "Immediately." he whispered. "The marriage is set to take place next week." He turned and walked out of the room not wanting to look his daughter in the eye any longer.

Amelia who stood still, stunned by what had happened in a matter of moments. Her sister was going to be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life and so that they don't live on the streets. Her appreciation and admiration for her sister grew even though she had so much admiration for her already but right now she had to support her sister and that meant helping to pack.

**There goes chapter 2 out of the way, time to move on and start writing chapter 3 before the madness of school starts with the pressure of A-levels. And I got my GCSE results today :) have to say I did better than I expected to - which is always a plus :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought this might be my Christmas gift to you. I'm sorry it's taken me this long so I wont delay you any further.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own POTO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Tale Never Told<span>  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

_Two days later_.

Erik searched the cabinet for some liquor but had no luck.

"Looking for something?" A smile spread on the dark skinned man as he entered his lounge. Erik let out a grunt and continued his search. "You won't find it there Erik," he said as he walked to a chair hearing Erik mutter something along the lines of 'Why is the rum _always_ gone?'

"Anyways, what are you doing here invading my privacy?" _Like always _Nadir added in his head, Erik had always had unscheduled visits.

"It's the housekeeper's fault!" Erik stated.

"Madame Giry? What she done now that's made you fled your own home?" Nadir smirked, having already received a letter from Madame Giry explaining that Erik may visit and if he did to send him on his way.

"There's a marriage going on there." Erik stated now walking to a chair opposite Nadir.

"Yeah? Who's?" Nadir asked, knowing that after what happened, Erik hated the idea of marriage.

"Mine." Erik murmured looking at Nadir with fear in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Christine started to get nervous as they passed a village which indicated that they would be shortly arriving at the Castle of North. She could not help but wonder what her new home would be like. What Erik would be like as well as what she would make of his daughter Angelina? She would become a Mother! This made her nervous. What if she wasn't a good mother or even a good wife at that? She looked out of the carriage to find that they had arrived at the castle grounds. Immediately she found her nerves disappearing.<p>

She had never imagined it would be like this. The grounds surrounding the intimidating castle were truly breathtaking. She wasn't even sure whether or not to even call it grounds as it was far too large. There were many orchards as well as gardens _full_ of flowers as far as the eye could see and to top it all off, the sea could be seen towards the back of the castle. To the east there was a small lake and then beyond that, a forest.

_Wow, I must be dreaming. Someone who owned such beauty couldn't possibly be interested in marrying her_.

"Christine…" Amelia called, pulling Christine out of her own world. She saw Amelia outside the carriage and her father a bit ahead, walking towards the gigantic doors. She got out and walked in silence beside Amelia. It wasn't an awkward silence but one that asked lots of silent questions, the most important: Who was this man?

Once they passed through the doors, they entered a courtyard and there stood a woman who greeted their Papa.

* * *

><p>Nadir was speechless. It took him a couple seconds to respond.<p>

"Yours?" Nadir questioned in disbelief. That woman certainly had some nerve, more nerve than him and he had known Erik since childhood. Another thought ran through his head. Erik was hiding – from a woman who he had not met yet. This alone caused Nadir to start laughing.

Erik stared at the man coldly. How could he laugh so much at a time like this?

Nadir tried to stop laughing, but the laughter emerged every time he would even look at Erik so he started muttering out words.

"Your…your…oh my word..._hiding_!" he laughed louder but tried to continue in gaps "…From a woman! The Erik Destler hiding from a woman, who he hasn't even met yet!"

"I am not hiding." Erik stated, knowing that it was false truth. "Why would I even run from my own home?" He glared as Nadir made his way over to him.

"That's the thing, my dear, dear friend. You already have." Nadir smirked but couldn't help but release a chuckle.

"I am not running! I came here to visit you and tell you personally since you are a dear friend." Erik stated and began walking towards the door. "I'll send you a letter when the date for wedding is set."

"Yeah? I think you'll see me sooner than you think. I want to see how this turns out with my own eyes!" Nadir called out loud enough for Erik to hear him.

* * *

><p>Christine found herself humming as she braided Amelia's hair, knowing that it may be the last time for a while that she get to do so. Tears formed in her eyes which Amelia immediately spotted via the mirror. She got up and embraced her sister needing no words to explain what Christine was thinking.<p>

"I know... Chrissie look at me." She gently pulled away wiping away a tear that was half way down Christine's face.

"Look at me…getting all emotional!" She let out a small chuckle while inside, realization hit her that she was soon to part from Amelia and her Papa.

"Chrissie!" Amelia exclaimed while rolling her eyes.

"Amelia you listen to me. I'm not going to be here to get you out of trouble from now on nor am I going to be there to give you advice – "

"I'm not 5 anymore Chrissie – "

"Amelia it's rude to interrupt…" A thought ran through Christine's mind. "…And besides, I happen to know that a certain DeChagny is interested in someone in this room who is not I." With that Christine ran across the room giggling.

Amelia stood in silence, processing the information while Christine had already backed up near the bed and was grabbing a pillow with a big smile plastered on her face.

"CHRISTINE! What did he say? How did he say what he said?" Amelia rushed to Christine also grabbing a pillow as she did so after she had noticed Christine holding a pillow.

"Not saying…" Amelia hit Christine with the pillow after hearing her answer. "Not good enough!"

Five minutes later Madame Giry stood outside the chamber pondering what on earth was going on inside the room. All throughout the corridor she could hear pitches of laughter, screams and shouts of 'never!' and 'tell me!' She shook her head as she braced herself on what she was about to witness and then opened the door.

She smiled as she saw two women who were half ready, chasing one another around the room with pillows.

"Girls, well I _never_!" She spoke loudly enough for the two to hear. They stopped immediately but could not control their giggling. "I send the two of you to rest and get ready in your own separate chambers only to find that the two of you are in here chasing and hitting each other with pillows!" Madame Giry spoke with integrity while trying to suppress the urge to laugh. Christine was definitely what everyone needed around here, including herself.

By the end of Madame Giry's speech they had both stopped laughing and had guilty expressions on their faces. Christine stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by laughter coming from Madame Giry.

"Youth! This takes me back…" She smiled while shaking off her memory. "Now. Amelia off to your own chambers and get ready."

With that Amelia gave a smile to both Christine and Madame Giry and left.

"Christine, I have something for you." Christine looked away from the door Amelia left through and turned to Madame Giry in mild curiosity, "Come and stand in front of the mirror and close your eyes." Madame Giry smiled as Christine did as what was requested. Knowing Christine has closed her eyes; Madame Giry removed the packing of what she was carrying and displayed it before Christine.

"Open them." She spoke gently.

When Christine opened her eyes she did not expect to find a dress in front of her. Let alone a dress so _beautiful_.

"Put it on." Madame Giry insisted, turning to look away leaving Christine no time to object but she didn't expect to receive a brief hug from behind.

"Thank you." Christine spoke gently. Madame Giry smiled and said, "Now, put it on will you. I want to see how it looks."

Christine carefully put the dress on and looked at the mirror.

"I'm done." She informed Madame Giry.

"Why Christine…you look _wonderful_! I knew the moment I gazed upon you that this dress would finally have a home! Oh, it suits you perfectly." Madame Giry briefly gazed at her watch, when she noticed the time. "Ahh, how I must leave you now, I have to go see that dinner is set. I will send someone to let you know when dinner is ready." She smiled as she spoke.

Christine smiled at Madame Giry and watched her leave.

She turned back towards the mirror and looked at herself. The dark blue dress came down upon her ankles and had a low neckline whilst not revealing too much skin. It hugged her skin in the right places showing her figure.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." She spoke loudly.

A maid around her age opened the door and informed her that dinner is ready. The maid reminded her of Madame Giry but when Christine meant to ask the maid her relations to Madame Giry, she had already left.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like my gift?<strong>

**I'm sorry for the very long wait but I promise you all that I will finish this off but I may procrastinate from time to time and maybe some friendly threats from you may help me write if I haven't uploaded in a long time. Again I'm sorry.**


End file.
